Slave training
by wavingflags45
Summary: Lovino is feeling the after effects of a breakup...and he's not taking it well, so how does he feel when doctor Fernandez offers him a untraditional way to relieve the pain? (spamano smut)


_**My Adorable Slave**_

Antonio watched amused as the Italian boy squirmed in his chair, a bright rosy blush plastered over the boy's cheeks. His breathing was ragged and quick, as he tried to move his hands into his lap but remained unmoved at his sides. The boy let out a haphazard moan; his hips swaying in his seat. His amber eyes were glued shut but that didn't keep the boy from adjusting his neck in order to hear the Spaniard whispering in his ear better.

"Won't you moan for me again slave? Moan and beg for your release… you know you want to…" Antonio breathed into the boys ear.

"Ahhh~ P-p-please m-master" the boy begged squirming more and more with every passing minute.

The boys erection, still covered by that one pesky article of clothing, was standing tall and proud.

"Mm…Maybe I should make you wait slave…You were very rude to me earlier" the man smirked turning away from the flustered Italian.

"Ahhhh hmmm! Master…!"

Antonio smirked at the boy and leaned in close deliberately pressing a knee into the boy's crotch "Just remember slave, you're not allowed to cum unless I say…and do you know why hmm~?"

"b-because… obedience…is…is…p-pleasure" the boy rolled his head onto his shoulder as he repeated the mantra, moaning softly.

"Well since you asked so nicely" the Spaniard sat back down onto his chair in front of the couch that the Italian was laying on "I'm going to count down from ten and as I count down I want you to _**feel**_ the lust and desire begin to take over. When I get to one, you're going to feel that wondrous feeling of release. It will take over you and all that you are. Am I understood?"

The boy bit his lip and slowly rocked his head back and forth "Y-yes… m-master"

"Such a cute little boy aren't you?" He hummed once again "Ten…nine…eight…" The Spaniard smirked as the boy's moans came easier and easier as he rocked back and forth onto his hands which, still no matter how much he tried, refused to leave the spot next to his thighs.

"seven…six…five…" the boys panting increased and soon he had his back pressed into the corner of the couch with his pelvis jutting out every so often

"M-m-mast-ter~" he moaned in the Spaniards direction

"four…three…two…"

"Ahh ahhhh hmmmh"

"three…four…" the Spaniard smirked as a look of confusion passed over the boy's face. He even looked as though he guienuinely believed that Spaniard was planning on letting him have his way.

"You seem…_uncomfortable_ is something the matter slave?"

"N-no…M-mast-ter" with his eyes glued shut and his breathing fast shallow anyone on earth could see he was lying.

"Well that's good slave, I didn't want you to feel **in control** now would I?"

"N-no.."

"Four…three…"

"Ahhhh~ Ahhhh!"

you moan"

The Italian was melting into a pot of pleasure thrusting out his hips with pre-cum dotting at the surface of his briefs. With his legs spread wide apart and his head rolling to one side the Spaniard could hear the boy just_** begging**_ for release.

"Two…"

The boy was yelling out in Italian and the Spaniard was able to decipher a few minor words that mostly contained curses. This did not please the Spaniard.

"Slave, if you spill out another curse I'll make you leave without even the slightest feeling of pleasure."

The boy stopped mid-sentence quieting to the point the room fell silent. Aside from the weak whimpers the boy couldn't keep inside.

The Spaniard smirked as he watched the tension build inside boy who was _sooo close_

"…One."

**OUO**

_**The week before**_

"You really need to get out more fratello, it's not healthy for a fine Italian man like yourself to just be sitting around all day waiting for her to call back…" my brother trailed off looking around at the living room which had been turned into my own personal nest of despair.

My beige and black blanket from the room was piled into a messy looking bean bag that currently surrounded me. Two empty tubs of mint chocolate chip ice cream sat on the floor next to me with our largest spoon sitting close by. I had my phone on my thigh with its volume set to the highest setting.

I had killed the battery twice just from checking it so many times.

"Go away Feli…" I mumbled throwing the blanket over my eyes causing a small bubble of air that surrounded me and my phone.

Unable to stop myself I clicked the unlock button sliding the screen up to see if it had gone off.

The screen just had a picture of me and my ex-fiancé Femke on our date to the carnival last year.

I checked my face and felt new cold tears roll down my cheeks and slip off my chin.

"_Fratelloooo_" Feli pushed the thick blanket away from my face and saw the tears. "…Oh fratello…it's been two months… I don't think she's coming back…"

I felt even more tears build up and fall down my face. I tried to wipe them away but they just kept coming, pouring in a never ending stream.

"I..k-know" more seemed to fall and I ducked underneath the blanket again "I don't u-understand!" I snapped "Why did she say yes if she d-didn't l-l-l-love m-me?!" I yelled tossing the nearest object which just happened to be my cellphone.

My brother dodged the weak attempt and my cell clattered to the floor. Realizing that the precious object had been the victim to my anger, I threw the blankets off of me cupping the phone in my hands. I smiled when the screen lighted up faintly.

"…Oooookay…. You need to see someone." My brother said lifting me up gently.

"..What?"

"We are taking you to the doctor. This isn't healthy and you need to move on, Luddy said so." Feliciano grabbed the laptop that sat on the chair across the room. He searched for a while but eventually reached for the phone dialing an unfamiliar number.

"Hello? Yes hi, this is Feliciano Vargas and I was wondering when your next open appointment is, I'd like to schedule my brother….uh huh….okay we'll be there. Thank you so much~ okay…okay bye!"

He set the phone down on the arm of the chair and returned his gaze to me.

"You're going to be meeting with Doctor Fernandez in one week. You have until then to prove to me you don't need to seek help." he smiled at me but anyone could tell it was forced.

"Just go hang out with that damn German of yours and leave me the fuck alone" I mumbled diving back underneath the covers.

**OUO**

**Earlier that day**

I hate him.

That motherfucking little piece of shit was making me go to a damn psychiatrist. You know, the doctor you take fucking insane people to? Yeah the little shit is taking me there!

I grumbled squirming in my seat as the little ass hat fumbled through the paperwork sometimes asking me questions

"I'm a grown ass man," I glared at the pen "I can fill out some damn lousy paperwork"

My brother laughed and kept scribbling on the white sheet "Just like the last time?"

I glared at the fucker remembering the last time he took me to see a doctor for my flu shots and I wrote a very frilly FUCK YOU on the paper and left.

I crossed my arms looking to the magazines on the table. Of course the only up to date thing they had to read was a damn health and medicine article.

I watched Feliciano walk up to the lady in the front (who was not nearly as pretty as femke) and pass her the paper. The bastard stayed up there probably flirting with the girl for a while until another smiling man came to the front with a clip board.

"Lovino?"

I glared at my brother and stood.

"Hello sir~, My name is doctor Fernandez and-" I pushed pass him walking through the door frame.

I chose not to look at the man as he guided the two of us into one of the rooms in the back of the building. I walked into the maroon colored room looking at all of the pathetic furniture made to make the office "roomy". I took a seat on a couch that was in the middle of the room pushing the ugly pillows to the side of the chair.

The doctor who I had finally started to regard was flipping a few pages on his clip board with a smile plastered on his cheeks.

"What the hell is so funny?" I snap.

His bright green eyes meet mine and I detected a hint of deviousness in them but just as soon as I saw it, it seemed to disappear, replaced by a warm soft smile.

"I was simply reading as to why you're here; you seem perfectly healthy despite that unruly temper, and when I found it was because of a …uh…relationship problem, I was excited to help get you back on your feet" he chuckled lightly and I turned away.

"Yeah well don't fucking expect me to listen to you. I'm not here willingly" I crossed my legs and arms a natural habit of mine when I meet someone new.

He grabbed a stool and sat in front of me. "Okay well you don't need to listen; there are many ways to help treat you. Have you ever heard of hypo therapy?"

I glared at him but allowed him to see I was interested.

"It's a type of therapy that puts you into a sleep and will help you get over the girl that broke your heart. It's very much safe and will have you out of here the fastest Mr. Vargas"

"If you make me act like a fucking chicken I will kill you." I grumbled

"I wouldn't dream of doing anything you would feel uncomfortable with" he smiled again and I could just barely see that glint in his eyes as if he was laughing at an inside joke." Well Mr. Vargas let's begin"

**So there's chapter one**

**No there won't be regular updates**

**Yes I will keep going if someone asks me too**

**Adios**

**~Bossestomato**


End file.
